femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Warfield (M.A.S.K.)
Vanessa Warfield is an evil babe from the 1980s cartoon series M.A.S.K. She is the only female member of the criminal organisation V.E.N.O.M. She appeared in 53 of the 75 episodes of the series (here is a list). She is an espionage and intelligence expert of V.E.N.O.M. and sometimes acts as second in command in absence of the leader Miles Mayhem. During the fights, she uses a mask which creates an electronic whip to bound or hurt her enemies, and uses her flying car to attack in the vehicle battles. She loves to fight dirty and attacks from behind. She thinks she is better than her team mates and she mocks them often (even the boss Miles). Her arrogance and her overestimation of her own skills are often the reason she loses the fights with the members of M.A.S.K. Since the bad guys always escape through the whole series and there are no hand to hand combat, she often got defeated in different ways. Activities with V.E.N.O.M. * Infiltration * Sabotage * Demolition * Espionage Personality Vanessa Warfield has a malicious and taunting personality. She usually relies on her disguise and infiltration expertise to accomplish a mission, but also her demolition skills are used on several occasions. When she is forced to fight, she fights dirty. Taking advantage of her mask and vehicle, she is an aggressive enemy that goes right for her target. She is known for teasing Sly Rax on more than one occasion or taking delight in the mishaps of other V.E.N.O.M. agents. Vanessa shows affection towards her trained ravens in the episode "Riddle Of The Raven Master", but she is not as caring to her V.E.N.O.M. comrades (or men in general). Quotes * "Get in, Rax, before I change my mind." (while retreating from M.A.S.K.) * "Met your match, Rax?" (Fog on Boulder Hill, after Mrs. Simpson kicks Rax on the shin) Comics Episode Appearances * 02-The Star Chariot * 04-Highway to Terror * 05-Video VENOM * 06-Dinosaur Boy * 09-The Oz Effect * 10-Death From the Sky * 11-The Magma Mole * 12-Solaria Park * 13-The Creeping Terror * 14-Assault on Liberty * 15-The Sceptre of Rajim * 16-The Golden Goddess * 17-Mystery of the Rings * 19-Ghost Bomb * 21-Mardi Gras Mystery * 22-The Secret of Life * 23-Vanishing Point * 24-Counter-Clockwise Caper * 25-The Plant Show * 26-Secret of the Andes * 27-Panda Power * 28-Blackout * 29-A Matter of Gravity * 30-The Lost Riches of Rio * 32-The Currency of Conspiracy * 33-Caesar's Sword * 34-Peril in Paris * 35-In Dutch * 36-The Lippizaner Mystery * 38-Curse of Solomon's Gorge * 39-Green Nightmare * 41-Stop Motion * 42-The Artemis Enigma * 43-The Chinese Scorpion * 44-Riddle of the Raven Master * 45-The Spectre of Captain Kidd * 46-The Secret of the Stones * 49-Follow the Rainbow * 50-The Everglades Oddity * 52-The Royal Cape Caper * 54-Fog on Boulder Hill * 57-Incident in Istanbul * 60-Venice Menace * 61-Treasure of the Nazca Plain * 62-Disappearing Act * 64-The Manakara Giant * 65-Raiders of the Orient Express * 66-Demolition Duel to the Death * 70-Race Against Time * 71-Challenge of the Masters * 73-High Noon * 75-Cliff Hanger Action Figure * Packaged with Manta and Whip mask (1986) * Action Figures 2 pack with Whip mask, packaged with Floyd Malloy and Buckshot mask (European release) Gallery Bscap0454.jpg Bscap0453.jpg Bscap0422.jpg Bscap0151-3.jpg Bscap0060-1519077572.jpg Bscap0041-1519077557.jpg Bscap0279.jpg Bscap0276-0.jpg Bscap0460.jpg Bscap0459.jpg Bscap0432.jpg Bscap0450.jpg Bscap0431.jpg Bscap0462.jpg Bscap0012-1519077472.jpg Bscap0412.jpg Bscap0063-1519077434.jpg Bscap0198-2.jpg Bscap0172-1.jpg Bscap0360.jpg vanessa01.png vanessa02.png vanessa03.png Vanessa05.png Vanessa06.png manta.png|Vanessa Warfield as toy vannew01.jpg vannew02.jpg vannew03.jpg vannew04.jpg vannew05.jpg vannew06.jpg vannew07.jpg vannew08.jpg vannew09.jpg vannew10.jpg vannew11.jpg Behind the Scenes Vanessa Warfield was voiced by Sharon Noble. Category:1980s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Callous Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Master of Disguise Category:Pilot Category:Redhead Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Whip Category:Comical Defeat